Bukan Salah Musim Hujan
by AiLiera Jae Naru
Summary: #ForNaLuDayCompetition./CHAP 3 UPDATED! Kutukan seorang budak kepada DewaPengaturMusimHujan. Seluruh keinginanmu bisa terkabulkan satu per satu, dan pada waktu tertentu. Tapi, kau tidak boleh serakah./Spiritual Content.
1. Chapter 1

**BIBLIOGRAPHY STORY:**

**BUKAN SALAH MUSIM HUJAN**

**Desclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Romance/Supranatural**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Na. D + Lu.H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to #NaLuDayCompetition challence. **

_Seluruh keinginanmu bisa terkabulkan satu per satu, dan pada waktu tertentu. Tapi, kau tidak boleh serakah._

_.~~~._

Langit begitu cerah, bulan purnama menjadi primadona di langit karena bintang hanya tampak satu-dua. Lucy meletakkan guci panggulnya yang biasa gunakan untuk wadah air begitu ia mendapatkan tugas untuk memenuhi bak pengairan lahan buah bery milik Juragan Mystogan dari Tuan Zeref. Ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di keningnya dengan punggung tangan.

Lucy menutup pekerjaannya dengan menutup sumur. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu berdesah sesekali ketika merakan otot punggungnya pegal. Ah, itu sudah biasa bagi sepertinya. Padahal, usianya baru tujuh belas tahun.

Seharusnya lima tahun lalu dia bisa daftar ke sekolah sebagai anak SMP setelah lulus SD. Namun, karena saat itu musim hujan. Lucy selalu benci musim hujan! Karena pernah kejadian dulu, panen padi ayahnya gagal total sebab padi-padi berbulir keemasan itu telah busuk menyatu dengan tanah petak sawah dengan batang yang rubuh tenggelam oleh jejak genangan air yang ditinggalkan hujan badai semalam penuh sebelumnya.

Padahal, saat itu keluarganya harus membayar hutang uang modal usaha ini itu yang telah ayahnya persiapkan menyangkut panen waktu itu. Hal terakhir yang bisa ayahnya harapkan untuk punya satu kesempatan untuk membayar hutang, memenuhi kebutuhan, dan sekedar membelikannya seragam, buku, dan biaya pendaftaran sekolah. Tapi, sepertinya itu sudah tidak perlu lagi dipikirkan. Yang penting sekarang adalah tugasnya.

Kalau mau dikalkulasi, tugasnya semakin banyak akhir-akhir Zeref pun sering memberinya pekerjaan ganda untuk mengisi bak pengairan lahan. Biasanya hanya waktu pagi, kini justru pagi dan sore. Sebab waktu kini telah memasuki musim panas. Karenanya, lahan buah bery pun cepat sekali kering. Tuan Zeref tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, kecuali apabila dia memang berniat membuat Juragan Mystogan kecewa.

Angin sore berhembus. Menyusur tanah dan membawa debu kotor yang menerpa bagian bawah setelan busana Lucy. Membuatnya mengeluh karena sore ini ia harus mencuci bawahan kain yang punya kerak setebal dosa Fir'aun..-di tepi sungai.

Mengingat semua hal itu, tanpa sadar membuat air matanya jatuh dan membuat aliran dari sudut matanya, dan bermuara di dagu, sebelum jatuh ke tanah karena tetesannya tertiup angin.

Lucy benci musim hujan!

Lucy benci musim keparat yang telah menghancurkan mimpi keluarganya dan mimpinya!

Lucy benci!

__Aku sungguh membencimu. Aku ingin masa datangmu dihapuskan oleh Dewa Phobos dari muka bumi ini! Aku benci musim hujan!_

Lucy merasakan lututnya melemas dan gemetar. Lututnya menghantam tanah. Tubuhnya ambruk karena sesak di dadanya makin menjadi sejak memori-memori itu menyiksa kehidupannya.

Sejujurnya, Lucy hanya ingin sebuah keadilan. Ia ingin dapat sebuah kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan kalau bisa saat itu ia menjual dirinya saja ke tempat Por Are untuk mendapatkan uang guna pendidikan. Dari pada sekarang ia hidup masih memilliki kehormatan sebagai seorang gadis perawan, tapi harga dirinya sebagai manusia merdeka telah raib. Kini ia hanya sebagai budak rendah milik tuan.

Lucy benar-benar membenci musim hujan yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya. Salah entah tidak presepsinya mengenai hal itu, ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Ia akan tetap membenci musim hujan.

_"_AKU MENGUTUKMU MUSIM HUJAAAAAAN!"

Tapi Lucy, bisakah kau pertimbangkan mengenai kebencianmu terhadap musim hujan? Seharusnya kau tahu bila dewa tidak pernah benar-benar tidur dengan hanya menutup matanya. Dan harusnya kau tahu, dewa sedang mendengarkan keluh kesahmu saat ini. Terlebih itu adalah tangisan sesak dari seorang anak petani yang bodoh, lemah, dan putus asa sepertimu. Lucy, harusnya kau tidak melakukan pengaduan itu. Harusnya jangan. Atau kau akan tahu kemana arah takdirmu akan berlangsung...

.

.

...-tepat saat kau mulai kehilangan kesadaranmu, karena sesak pahitnya kehidupan yang telah menyiksa dirimu, kehidupanmu, dan mahkota paling berharga darimu...-

...-harga dirimu yang hancur oleh musim hujan.

**~To be Continued~**

**To: Panitia NaLuDay Competition.**

Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk 'NaLuDayCompetition'. Pengungkapan keterkaitan dengan musim akan diulas di chapter depan. Jadi temanya tetaplah musim. Dan ini memang berkaitan dengan supranatural, berhubungan dengan dewa-dewa langit.

Jadi, apabila memang ternyata tidak bisa dikategorikan dalam tema MUSIM. Panitia NaLuDayCompetition boleh men-diskualifikasi fanfic ini. Tapi harap PM saya dahulu. Sebab sebelum panitia sekalian memutuskan untuk men-diskualifikasi-nya. Saya akan meng-edit-nya menjadi fanfic biasa di Fairy Tail Fandom. Didedikasikan untuk saya sendiri. Milik saya sendiri.

Terimakasih.

**Yang memiliki jiwa petarung dalam kompetisi dan mencintai profesinya,**

**AlraNSD**


	2. Chapter 2

**BIBLIOGRAPHY STORY:**

**BUKAN SALAH MUSIM HUJAN**

**Desclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Romance/Supranatural**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Na.D + Lu.H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to #NaLuDayCompetition challence.**

**Chapter 2:**

_~Kau tidak boleh menyesali dampak dari pilihan yang telah kau tetapkan~_

_.~~~._

Pemikiran Lucy melayang tinggi begitu ia membuka mata. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menelusup kedalam otaknya berupa banyak kalimat. Hanya seja bermakna sama. Mengenai _'Bagaimana bisa aku terbaring di sini?"_

Sedetik kemudian. Indra penciumannya disapa aroma harum seperti kayu pinus dari arah sudut ruangan. Aroma yang asing namun menenangkan untuknya. Mata coklatnya mengerjab. Lucy tertarik untuk menilik apakah gerangan memiliki aroma menenangkan ini, sesuai intuisi.

Angin berhembus kencang. Diluar gerimis menjadi hujan. Kekuatan terpanya yang kuat menerpa tirai jendela di kamarnya hingga meluik tari ke punggung. Membelai kulit bahu seorang laki-laki muda bersyalkan kotak-kotak dengan pakaian sederhana. Kelopak mata sayu laki-laki muda itu menatap ke penjuru selatan. Bulu mata lentiknya tampak basah menapung embun gerimis. Meski dingin menghujam kulit eksotisnya yang mulai memucat. Namun sepertinya laki-laki muda itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyingkir dari muka teralis jendela..-setidaknya untuk menyingkir dari titik air hujan. Ia hanya diam. Tak berekspresi apapun.

Berikutnya, tanpa aba-aba Lucy menyentak diri dari posisi tidur. Matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Terkecuali, untuk keberadaan laki-laki muda itu.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

Laki-laki muda itu masih tak berkutik. Keheningan merajai suasana.

Namun, sesaat setelah suara gelegar guntur terdengar dan kilat besar hampir-hampir menyambar teralis jendela. Laki-laki itu barulah menoleh. Ekspresinya tak berubah samasekali bahkan ketika ia melihat Lucy meringkuk di tilamnya dengan menyumbat telinganya dengan kedua lengan demi meredam suara guntur yang ditakutinya.

Gemetar, Lucy mengintip dari balik kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Si..siapa kau?"

Jujur saja, Lucy merasakan gemuruh jantungnya menghebat dan kulitnya terasa meretip ketika laki-laki muda bertatapan katana itu mendekat.

"Siapa kau?! A..apa yang kau inginkan?! A..apa kau orang jahat?" tak berespon. "T..tunggu! Jangan mendekat! P..pergi! Pergi!"

Tiba-tiba laki-laki muda itu berlutut. Dalam satu sentakan kedua lututnya yang berada di balik jubah sederhananya menghantam tanah. Namun tak ada ringisan maupun keluhan bahwa itu menyakitkan..sama sekali.

Lucy tersentak. Ia tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Namun, yang pasti bukan hal baik. Terpastikan ketika kedua lengan laki-laki muda itu menumpu berlawanan arah. Satu dibelakang punggungnya dan satu persis di depan keningnya saat punggungnya mulai membungkuk dan kepalanya menunduk. Mengingatkan Lucy terhadap orang-orang tua yang mempertahankan sikap aristokratnya mengenai gestur menghormat untuk kaum budak 'seperti dirinya' di masa lalu.

Tapi bahkan Lucy menyadari dirinya seorang budak. Lalu mengapa laki-laki muda ini menghormat padanya.

"Hormat hamba untuk anda, Ashif. Hamba memperkenalkan diri sebagai 'Dragneel Natsu'," belum sempat Dragneel Natsu melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya. Kedua belah bibirnya harus terkatup kembali ketika telnganya mendengar pekikan yang melengking dari Lucy yang kini menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan gemetar.

"K...kau, tidak mungkin!" Lucy menggigit bibir. Di dalam otaknya berputar-putar sebuah pertanyaan yang memiliki jawaban pasti namun pemikiran otak kanannya berusaha mengingkari dengan sebuah alibi palsu. Lucy semakin gemetar.

Tanda lahir di mata Dragneel Natsu, itu benar-benar...

.

.

.

.

.

"D..Dewa hujan, D..Draneel Natsu-"

Benar Lucy, dia adalah Dragneel Natsu. Seorang dari sekian awak dibawah kepemimpinan Dewa Phobos. Dia adalah Seorang Pengatur Musim Hujan yang kau sumpahkan akhir waktu.

Dan karena rajukanmu yang menjijikkan-

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Tidak. Hamba tidak pantas lagi menyandang gelar tersebut. Hamba telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang tak terampuni terhadap Ashif. Karena hal tersebut, bisakah...-" kedua manik berwarna serupa bertatapan. "..bisakah Ashif memberikan sebuah kesempatan kepada hamba itu memperbaiki noda itu, hamba benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Noda itu begitu memberatkan langkah hamba. Perintahkan apapun kepada hamba, Ashif. Hamba bersedia menjadi budak Ashif sampai dalam tenggang tak terbatas. Hamba tak peduli. Tolong bantulah hamba untuk kembali mensucikan diri, tolonglah hamba, hamba sangat memohon."

Natsu menundukkan wajahnya hingga keningnya mencium tanah. Matanya terpejam kuat dan tangannya gemetar seperti saat pertama kali ia dipanggil ke balairung utama singgasana Dewa Phobos. Untuk menerima sebuah titah sekaligus hukuman. Bahwa Dewa Phobos telah mendengar seorang rakyatnya yang mendapatkan dampak terburuk bagi kehidupannya..dan itu berkaitan dengan tugasnya menurunkan hujan pada waktu dan tempat yang salah.

"..."

Natsu benar-benar merasakan ganjalan yang begitu berat. Benar-benar berat bagi seorang mantan dewa sepertinya, yang terbiasa dengan hati putih. Kini ia benar-benar merasa ternoda oleh satu titik dosa yang ia sandang.

Satu titik itulah yang dapat mengusirnya dari kedudukan dewa. Karena dewa tidak mungkin memiliki setitik dosa seperti itu.

Natsu amat sadar, meski ia masih memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan hujan. Tapi mengendalikan hujan disaat setelah melakukan kegagalan dalam tugas adalah sebuah aib pula baginya.

"Hamba benar-benar memohon," Natsu meneteskan air mata keputusasa'annya. Dia benar-benar ingin mensucikan diri. Dan itu bergantung kepada keputusan Lucy, nanti. "Hamba benar-benar memohon."

**~To be Continued~**

**Note: **

**-Ashif**: Itu adalah sebutan 'Nyonya' atau 'Juragan' pada masa itu.

**-Dewa Phobos **itu bagaikan Dewa Zeus di kisah ini, dia pemimpin seluruh dewa dan kaisar tertinggi di dunia langit (Miracle).

**Sementara dewa-dewa yang di bawah posisinya masih banyak. Seperti:**

**Dewa Deimos**: Dewa penasihat.

**Dewa Ganymede**: Dewa penanggung jawab terkendalinya pemutaran Orbit dan penyebaran benda langit di angkasa.

**Dewa Callosto**: Seperti Eros, dia adalah Dewa cinta.

**Dewa Tethys**: Dewa pengedali alam.

**Dewa Proteus**: Seperti Dewi Fortuna, dia adalah Dewa keberuntungan.

**Dewa Dione**: Seperti Pollux, dia adalah Dewa kedamaian, kasih sayang, dan kebijakan.

**Dewa Oberon**: Dia adalah dewa paling mengerikkan di jagad Miracle, karena dia seorang pengeksekusi kematian (Algojo), dia semacam Shinigami bagi manusia, tapi tidak hanya manusia, dia juga mengekseskusi dewa jika melakukan kesalahan. DAN KHUSUS YANG TERAKHIR,

**Dewa Dragneel**: Seperti yang saya gambarkan di fanfic ini, Natsu Dragneel adalah Dewa pengendali cuaca. Tepatnya Dewa hujan.

**Sementara untuk cuaca-cuaca lain, ada tapi mereka semua wanita (Dewi), penjabarannya sebagai berikut:**

**Dewi Bulan**: Pengendali Musim Dingin (Salju).

**Dewi Ariel**: Pengendali Musim Kemarau.

**Dewi Umbriel**: Pengendali Musim Semi.

**Dewi Titania**: Pengendali Musim Gugur.

**Dewi Larissa**: Pengendali Musim Panas.

Dan yeah...~ apa para pembaca merasa familiar dengan nama-nama dewa-dewi-nya? Itu Alra ngambil dari nama satelit-satelit milik planet-planet alam di luar angkasa ^^ soalnya cocok sih dibuat nama dewa-dewi dan kesannya gak norak. Jadi dipakek aja. ^^

**To: Panita NaLuDay Competition.**

Fanfic ini memang beralur agak lambat. Tapi saya usahakan untuk tidak menghasilkan banyak chapter. Karena sebenarnya alurnya sederhana dan hanya sedikit materi. Namun saya harap tetap tidak menghasilkan banyak chapter.

Terimakasih atas kesempatannya, mengenai 'Izin fic termasuk fic bertema musim' NaLuFic. _Sekitar _chapter 5 nanti, mungkin baru ditampakkan hubungannya dengan musim. Namun itu sudah dalam posisi flashback dan berkaitan dengan nasib orang lain, keserakahan Lucy, dan mungkin romansanya akan saya buat implisit. Tidak akan ada adegan teenager meskipun hanya semacam kiss. Haha.. maaf bila memang mengecewakan. Soalnya ini kisah cinta Dewa x Manusia / Budak x Tuan. Jadi mungkin akan terasa timpang bila kedudukan mereka dikesampingkan demi adegan itu begitu saja.

Terima kasih.

**AlraNSD**


	3. Chapter 3

**BIBLIOGRAPHY STORY:**

**BUKAN SALAH MUSIM HUJAN**

**Desclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Genre: Romance/Supranatural**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Na.D + Lu.H**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated to #NaLuDayCompetition challence.**

**Chapter 3:**

~_ketahuilah sebuah ketulusan terlalu berharga untuk kau tukar dengan seluruh alam~_

_.~~~._

Mungkin Lucy memang bermimpi. Mungkin dirinya tengah bermimpi dan terjebak di dalam labirin mimpi yang berliku-liku hingga ia tak dapat keluar. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa dan bagaimana. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang bermata merah senyala bara api yang menatapnya dengan permohonan yang dia ucapkan berulang-ulang di hadapannya. Dia memohon-mohon meminta bantuannya

"Hamba benar-benar memohon,"

"..."

"Hamba benar-benar memohon."

"..."

"Hamba benar-benar memohon."

Lucy tidak tahan. Meskipun ia membenci Natsu sebagai Dewa Hujan yang pekerjaannya mengecewakan rakyat lemah sepertinya, Lucy tetap tidak tega.

Perlahan, tangannya terulur dan hendak menyentuh bahu Natsu untuk membantunya berdiri. Namun, Natsu merangkahk mundur dan kembali bersujud di hadapannya.

"Ampuni hamba, hamba tidak pantas. Ampuni hamba, Ashif."

Lucy menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, tapi berdirilah sekarang. Aku memberimu kesempatan."

Seketika itu, mata merah senada darah itu menyala terang. Berkeling dan memberikan tatapan _terima kasih _seperti tatapan kaum kelinci.

Natsu mendongkkan kepala. Surai merah mudanya melambai ke belakang ketika tertiup angin hujan dari luar jendela yang terbuka. "B..benarkah, Ashif?"

"Tapi aku belum memaafkanmu." Lucy membuang mukanya yang agak merona melihat tatapan mata bertato merah seperti kilat yang justru tampak imut sekaligus mempesona itu. "Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan untukku? Aku juga seorang budak. Dan kau mengatakan kau adalah budakku. Memang apa lagi yang ku butuhkan? Kau bisa membantuku cuci piring dan menimba air di sumur setiap hari?"

Natsu berdiri sesuai perintah Lucy. "H'hai! Aku akan berusaha!" kepalan gandanya mengepal kuat, tatapannya begitu menggelora, berhasrat semagat yang meletup dengan kilatan mata yang berbinar.

'_Benarkah dia seorang mantan dewa? Setahuku dewa itu pribadi yang tenang sekaligus mempesona. Tampan dan..._'_

Tanpa sadar, Lucy merona lebih tebal.

'_Mengapa dia berbeda dari apa yang dilukiskan buku legenda? Apa benar dia bukan penipu?'_

Natsu memiringkan kepala. "A..ano, a..apa yang harus Hamba lakukan sekarang, Ashif?"

Lucy tersadar dari lamunan. Ia berdecak dengan tangan melambai. "Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu, kau membuatku merasa sangat tua, umurku baru tujuh belas tahu, tahu?!" tegasnya dengan mata merah marun kecoklatan yang melotot. Natsu sukses mundur dua langkah dan menundukkan wajah.

"M-maaf-"

"Lagi pula sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku, cukup panggil aku kakak atau Lucy, yang pasti jangan buat aku merasa sangat tua. Mengerti?!" jelasnya galak.

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. "A..apakah boleh seperti itu? U..umurku d..dua ribu sembilan ratus sembilan tahun. Itu kan...-"

Lucy melotot. '_Dua ribu sembilan ratus sembilan tahun?'_

"BOLEH! Kau budakku sekarang! Jadi tugasmu hanya menuruti perintahku! Dan sekarang kau bukan dewa lagi kan? Jadi peraturanmu sebagai dewa sudah tidak berarti bukan?"

Kini, mata merah itulah yang melebar. "A-! T-tapi..-"

"Sebagai budakku kau mau menurut saja atau aku tak akan memberimu kesempatan lagi?"

Ragu-ragu lisan Natsu meluncurkan sepatah kata yang begitu pelan. "L..lucy-san," wajahnya merona padam. Malu karena sebagai mantan dewa dia tak lagi memiliki tata-krama sebagai dewa. "..-L..lucy-san." Namun anehnya, lidahnya terasa nyaman melontarkan kalimat panggilan itu. Entah mengapa.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, itu lumayan."

DOKDOK!

**DBAR!**

Itu Tuan Zeref. Kedatangnnya selalu membuat jantung Lucy terapi kejut yang begitu asing.

DEG!

Lucy segera melangkah menutupi tubuh Natsu meski ia tahu tubuh kecilnya tak membantu banyak. Tapi setidaknya, ia berusaha untuk menutupi tubuh cukup kekar itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"T..tuan Zeref."

Zeref menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia mendongak kebelakang dan kernyitan di keningnya muncul. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Eh?

"?!"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakangmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

DEG!

Lucy merona. Tengkuknya meremang merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Natsu yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, ia benar-benar bodoh. Ia tutupi pun wajah Natsu kelihatan. Natsu past kelihatan..Natsu pasti kelihatan Tuan Zeref...Bagaimana ini...~

Pikirannya berkecamuk.

"Lu? Aku bertanya apa disini baik-baik saja?" Tuan Zeref agak memajukan tubuhnya. Membuka bagian penutup kepala jas hujannya. "Sejak tadi kudengar dari luar kau berbicara sendiri? Tapi kuda-kuda yang kuberi rumput begitu ketakutan di luar. Mereka terus meringik. Kukira ada masalah di sini?" Tuan Zeref memutari tubuh Lucy.

DEG!

"A..aku, b..berbicara sendiri-? Tidak! I..ini-" Lucy menoleh ke punggung. Disana Natsu masih berdiri dengan raut wajah innosen dan kepala miring bingung. Tapi, saat Tuan Zeref berjalan melewati tubuh Natsu...-tembus.

DEG!

Lucy tersentak ke belakang terhuyung-huyung hampir lima langkah. Sampai ia berhenti dan punggungnya membentur dinding. Paras merona-nya langsung berubah pasi seperti mayat hidup.

...-tembus.

Tembus.

Tembus.

'_Tem...bus..'_

"Lu? Kau berniat menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Lucy tersentak _lagi_. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat-kuat dengan tatapan kosong. "T..tidak. M..maksudku-tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Tuan Zeref kembali memasang penutup kepalanya lagi. "Baiklah, tapi jika kau tak memiliki pekerjaan. Bantu aku menggiring kuda-kuda yang masih kupancang asal di luar. Mereka benar-benar seperti hewan liar hari ini." gerutu Tuan Zeref dengan melangkan keluar. Berlari membelah hujan menuju ke pintu kandang. Tempat tiga kuda meringkik dengan hebohnya di sana.

Lutut Lucy gemetaran. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan kulit dirambati dingin.

Sementara, jika ada yang mau meneliti. Mata kuda-kuda yang bertingkah liar itu tengah menyorot sosok astral Natsu yang hanya bisa tampak oleh Lucy_tuannya. Dan hewan-hewan tanpa pertanggung jawaban dosa atau pahala.._seperti mereka.

Mereka yang takut, akan sebuah ancaman besar. Mereka yang merasakan...-sebuah keganjilan besar di sekitar sosok itu, suatu hari nanti.

**~To be Continued~**

**Note: **

**Natsu dan dewa-dewi lain itu memang sosok astral. Tembus. Pada waktu-waktu tertentu mereka bisa mengeluarkan sepasang sayap yang semula terlipat di belakang punggung mereka. Setiap dewa dan dewi memiliki satu kekuatan masing-masing yang akan muncul seiring cerita berjalan.**

**Natsu dan dewa-dewi bisa turun jabatan menjadi mantan dewa namun dalam aturan buku Dewa Phobos, Natsu dan seluruh kaum dewa harus meminta maaf dengan mengabdi menjadi rakyat yang mereka rugikan dari tugas mereka sebagai bentuk penyucian diri. Tenggang waktunya memang tidak terbatas, seperti yang diucapkan oleh Natsu. **

**Tapi, dalam proses penyucian diri itu dewa-dewi Miracle tetap mengawasi Natsu sebagai bagian dari kawan mereka dan akan mengawasi setiap apa yang dilakukan para juragan baru bagi seorang mantan dewa seperti Lucy. Kemungkinan bila Lucy menyalah gunakan kekuasaannya, Natsu dianggap sudah bersih dari dosa (Noda: dewa-dewi memiliki bahasa yang halus. Sehingga menyebutnya noda) dan dia bisa kembali ke Miracle untuk menjadi dewa seperti sebelumnya. Namun selama proses mantan dewa menjadi budak seperti posisi Natsu saat ini, Posisi Natsu di Miracle akan digantikan oleh satu dewa kelahiran baru untuk menggantikan tugasnya. Sehingga Musim Hujan tetaplah ada yang mengatur. Sebagai bocoran, dewa yang menggantikan Natsu selama Natsu menjadi budak nanti.._adalah Fried Justin. _SUAMIKUUUUUUUU~_ *Dikeroyok Fried FG***

**Dan apabila ada yang tanya 'Apakah Natsu bisa memegang benda? Sosoknya astral kan?'**

**Jawabannya: YA! Natsu tetap bisa memegang benda. Karena di dalam buku Dewa Phobos seorang mantan dewa itu hanya bisa tampak oleh tuannya, dan mahluq-mahluq selain yang berakal seperti hewan. Jadi, orang sakit jiwa juga bisa melihat Natsu. Garis bawahi ya?**

**Oke, sampai disini dulu. Ntar kita jumpa lagi di next chap.**

**Jangan lupa_ Ntar ada suamiku lho...~ *Digampar***

**-AlraNSD-**


End file.
